Electronic Love
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Estonia and America are playing Pokemon battles against each other. While the constant electronic noises are bothering England, he can't help but wonder about the depth of their 'friendship'...


Disclaimer: All characters (including Estonia's glasses) belong to Hidekaz Himaruya!

* * *

><p>"Dammit! How could your Charizard beat my Arceus!" America screamed at his nintendo DS.<p>

"The classics will always triumph over those r*tarded-looking things you call 'new generation Pokémon'!" Estonia sparkled happily.

England, who was watching them, sweatdropped in disbelieve that two full-grown men are playing Pokémon. America burst into England's home earlier saying he wanted to fight him to a Pokémon battle, but England rebutted saying he's got paperwork. Estonia heard what was going on so he decided to get America out of England's hair by challenging him. England was grateful, but now they both occasionally argue about whose Pokémon is better...

America got a special-edition American-themed Nintendo DSi, but Estonia stuck on a black stripe and a white stripe on his blue Nintendo DSi.

"Seriously! Your Charizard is like, level 90, but my Arceus is level 100!" America exclaimed, "mine even knows Judgement - which is like, THE best move EVER!"

"Judgement isn't really the best," Estonia said, smiling, "it's only good depending on what Plate you give it. You gave it the Icicle Plate, which made it an ice-type, so therefore: my Charizard's Fire Blast r*pes your Arceus."

"That's not fair! I wanna rematch!" America moaned.

"Let's play a match without Legendaries, and set a normal-Pokémon only tournament," Estonia said as his character left the Union Room in the game.

"Okay! This time I'll kick you in the Voltorbs!" America laughed.

"Make it a double battle too!" Estonia said quickly, "let's see if I could win my 23rd battle against your... 1 win."

England was getting tired of listening to them, so he moved his stuff into the next room. He can't go too far, otherwise America will invite everybody to an unauthorised party and everyone will drink his beer - never mind the food.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, he could still hear America and Estonia yell excitedly about their match. Sounds of the electronic devices were driving England crazy!<p>

"Turn them down!" he yelled.

They seem to get the message, but he could still hear a low droning sound of the screeching battle music. England could swear he heard snickering coming from the pair.

"OHMIGOD YOU HAVE A SHINY CHANSEY!"

Estonia and America burst out laughing as England stormed in the room.

"Could you NOT yell so much?" England said, dangerously calm. He was shaking with rage.

When he left the room, Estonia leaned close to America, lips barely brushing against his skin and whispered...

"England... uses Rage."

They stared at each other and grinned, clamping their jaws shut so they're not trying to scream out laughing. They were laughing silently so hard, they collapsed on the floor.

"England uses Stomp!" America gasped before falling into hysteric laughter again.

"I never had this much fun since Russia almost hanged himself when he was drunk!" Estonia sighed, after they both finished their laughing fit. They were both sprawled on the floor, nintendo DSi's lying beside their owners, who sighed, glad to regain oxygen. The tips of their fingers folded around each other.

* * *

><p>England was slightly worried. He hadn't heard a single word from the pair in the next room since he warned them to keep quiet. Maybe America actually listened to him...?<p>

He stood up and walked out the room to go to the one that he closed earlier. He was going to open it when he heard gasping and froze.

"...Ah crap... sweet kiss... that's good..."

"Thanks, I'm pretty good at this..."

England's eye twitched.

"So much for you dominating me!" was America's laugh, "I top you now!"

"Agh! Get off my-! Y-You're heavy!" he heard Estonia yelp, "not good, not good, not good!"

"No way! At least you know how it is for me now..." That reply was rather breathy.

Heat rushed to England's face.

"Sh*t, you're hard!" Estonia growled.

Next, there was a surprised yell.

"Ouch! Did you have to do that!"

England almost fainted from not breathing. He pressed his ear against the wooden door.

"Still, I'm better than Russia!" England could imagine America rolling his eyes as he said this.

"I-I admit you're better... a LOT better... than Russia..."

Silence.

England cursed himself for not having good enough hearing.

"Let's finish this before England sees what we're doing!"

"Yes..."

At that moment:

SLAM!

England burst the door open, and he flushed red.

Estonia and America were sitting a few feet apart, holding their Nintendo DSi's, and they both looked at him, shocked.

"Huh? What's up, British dude?" America asked goofily.

"I-I'm just... looking for some work I misplaced," England stammered the only excuse in his mind.

"Really? I'm pretty sure you carried it all when you left this room," Estonia said, blinking. His hair doesn't look dishevelled and his glasses weren't absent.

In fact, if you think about it logically, they were talking about attacks their Pokémon can do; such as Sweet Kiss... and the whole 'dominance' thing could be related to the number of Pokémon they have left...

England mentally facepalmed himself at the realisation. He never felt so dumb.

"Well, I'll be off now!" England laughed, and left the room quickly, shutting the door behind him.

...

"What did you think got into him?" America blinked. Estonia put his arm around America's shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Hmm. No idea... hey!" Estonia yelped when America took his DSi and made his Pokémon attack its partner. "Not fair!"

"All's fair in love and war!" America laughed. He snuck a quick glance at the door, sat next to Estonia and gave the grumbling Estonian a peck on his lips, silencing him.

"Like I said, your Voltorbs are pretty shiny," America winked.

"Shut it..." Estonia blushed profusely.

~END

* * *

><p>AN: This pairing's starting to grow on me… I kinda like them...

I was requested to do this pairing by blackfire21 from Quizilla…


End file.
